Her Geass: Rewritten
by Nina-Neko-Youkai
Summary: Shirley died in Lelouch's arms. Or so we thought. But what if she is actually alive, and the key to Lelouch saving the world? Sorry bad summary. Read and review please. ShirleyXLelouch. Minor CCXsuzaku
1. Chapter 1

Kittygirlthing97 is alive! Did you guys miss me?

Hale: Nope

KGT97: I wasn't asking you... anywhore... What's new? I decided that it would be better if I just rewrote my story, rather than revise every last one of them. So here is "Her Geass." New and improved. Pease review! After you read. Thanks. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 1

Shirley's P.O.V

Why is this happening? Why did I follow him? I don't regret it. I don't. I remember waking up this morning and having my memory back.

Lelouch. I remember what he did. He killed my father. Then he erased my memory. And I went on thus whole time, believing all the people I knew were actually who they said. My gym teacher. I shot her. I tried to kill her. All to protect Lelouch. And today,, today I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to fall. But lulu saved me. Lulu and Suzaku saved my life. I remember I liked both of them. I still do. I cant believe I have to die, without saying goodbye.

Why God? Why now?

"Shirley!"

That voice. I know it. Its him. Lelouch. He sounds so far away. I have. To see his face once more before I go.

'S-Shirley?! Shirley please open your eyes?" Lelouch was pleading. I had to try. For him.

Lelouch's P.O.V

Who did this?! I was looking for her. And I found her. Shirley' she was laying in a pool of her own blood. She looked so pale. I ran to her. Sliding into her blood, it splashed onto my pants. I gently took her in my arms. She was so light, so cold. Like Ice, or winter. I called her. I prayed to whatever god was out there, asking for Shirley to be okay.

"Lulu." It was so faint. Shirley called me. I looked down at her. Her eyes were full of tears. Tears caused by me. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Shirley, who did this? Hold on let me call the ambulance!" I was so shaken, I pulled out my cell phone and was about to dial for an emergency, but I stopped. She stopped me. Her cold, shaky hand landed on my hand softly.

"don't. Lulu I wanted to tell you so much," Shirley said "I remember when I pointed the gun at you. I was so scared. I'm sorry for almost shooting you. Lulu I did it again. I fell in love with you. I did. Even a after you erased my memory.. I couldn't hate you. Not even when you killed my father. I'm just sad that you didn't love me" she said, then she slowly closed her eyes.

"Shirley, no wait! Don't go. I love you. I do. Please.." I cried. "wake up."

No one's P.O.V

Lelouch cried for almost an hour. Begging Shirley to wake up. The orange haired beauty was gone. Her body cold. Lelouch held her tight. Never had the raven haired boy felt so alone, so empty. He held her close, taking in the remaining scent of her hair. Never again would he hear her laugh, or see her smile, or feel her body on his. He felt so numb.

'Who is the bastard who did this?' He thought. 'He will pay!'

Then he felt it.

A soft breeze, on his neck.

The small beat..

She was alive, he looked down and saw her looking at him. Her eyes full of surprise. Her eyes. Her green eye. And red eye. Shirley changed. No longer was she normal. Not with the glowing red staring at him.

She was a geass user

REVIEW PLEASE?!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. School had me spinning. Anyway Here is chapter 2! I don't own anything. Lelouch looked silently at the orange haired girl laying in his arms, she was alive and staring at him. ' "Lulu.. I'm alive? How?" She asked nervously, sitting up. Before he could answer a blue light engulfed the girl, soon all the blood disappeared and the wound in Shirley's stomach healed. "I don't know, Shirley. I was going to ask you. You don't remember anything?" Lelouch asked. Shirley blushed. "Well...um..I r-remember before I 'died' t-thats it." She said. Lelouch blushed slightly, then he leaned in and kissed Shirley on the cheek. "Good." He said, standing and helping Shirley up. He began walking away with her when she stopped. "Lulu, I'm not going anywhere unless you promise me one thing.." Shirley said, determination in her green and red eyes. Lelouch sighed. "yes, what?" He asked, he could hear the cops coming. If they didn't get put of there soon, then they would be in a lot of trouble. "I wanna join the Black Knights, and work with you." The young girl said. Lelouch frowned. He wouldn't have it. He turned and began dragging Shirley away , he began running. "Wait Lelouch! You didn't answer me!" Shirley yelled. Lelouch ignored her and ran down the stairs and out the building, but he didn't stop running yet, nope he ran until he got to his motorcycle. Then he stopped. He was gasping for air, he huffed and but his hands on his knees, letting the well needed oxygen fill his lungs. "Lelouch!" Shirley yelled. Lelouch stood up straight and got on his bike,, he gave Shirley a helmet. "Get on." He said. Shirley crossed her arms and sat on the sidewalk. "Not until you answer me." She said, pouting. Lelouch rolled his eyes, her lips looked so kissable, all he wanted to do was feel on his, and bite them. He shook his head, this isn't the time times to think about that. "Absolutely not." He said quietly. Shirley frowned. "Yes, I'm joining!" She said. "No" Lelouch said "Yes!" "No." "Yes!" "No!" "Why not?!" "Because I don't want to lose you!" Lelouch yelled, he swiftly moved to the orange haired girl, capturing her lips with his own. The newly recruited Geass user was astonished, he kissed her. She slowly gave in. Lelouch enjoyed the feeling of her lips, but he wanted more, so he slid his tongue over her lower lip asking for access. The girl obliged, opening her mouth. Almost immediately Lelouch darted his tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste and battling her tongue for dominance. Shirley gave up. They soon broke apart. "I won't, I can't lose you. Not again. I almost lost you twice today, I don't know what I would do if I lost you permanently. Please don't join the Knights." Lelouch said, hugging the girl. Shirley sighed. "Please?!" She begged. Lelouch didn't want to argue, so he nodded. "Under one condition..." he trailed of. "Anything Lulu." The young girl said. Lelouch smiled "You will be my personal assistant, you will always be by my side, on missions, at school, in public, at HQ, everywhere unless I say otherwise." He said, taking her hand. Shirley smiled, she felt as if something new and exciting would happen, even if Lelouch did just bind her to him for a while. "Deal." She said. Then the two of them hopped on the motorcycle, and rode off to the HQ, unaware of a pair of Green eyes watching from afar. Sorry its so short, I wanted to end it like this..Review please? Thank you. Also do you know who the green eyed stranger is? You'd be surprised. 


End file.
